You Found Me
by Allexxiss
Summary: Bella has been forced to move to Forks, Washington with a father she has meet only once in her life. Hating that this is happening to her, Bella will soon realize that this move will save her life.


**Disclaimer: Only thing I own in this story is the story line, nothing else. **

Ch. 1

BPOV

"Dad"

"DAD"

"Charlie!"

'Thump thump thump'

"Isabella, are you okay?" He huffed while he leaned against my bedroom door.

"It's Bella, and I'm fine. I just wanted to know what you were going to make me for breakfast." I asked.

"Nothing, I'm running late for work. You can fix yourself whatever you find down there." He answered.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not eating cereal. I hope there is something down there for me to fucking eat."

"**_Isabella, watch your tone_**. Now I know that you aren't too happy about this but you should make the best out of this situation. You get you make new friends, and start over with your grades. It's going to be good for you." He sounded pissed at the beginning of his little rant but towards the end he seemed to calm down. We have been having this fight for the past two weeks since I arrived. I wasn't happy about having to move in with Charlie, and I let him know that. I saw a little hurt in his eyes but I didn't give two shits. He and my good for nothing mother decided that this move was the best thing for me. I roll my fucking eyes every time I think about it. How could this be good for me? They moved me away two weeks before my senior year, my fucking senior year! That right there shows that they don't give two shits about me. I'm there only kid, they should be groveling at my feet. I slammed my bag down on my dresser and put on my best fake smile. I turned towards Charlie, "Okay, _**Dad**_. This is a start to a new fucking day. I can't wait to start this fucking school, and make so many fucking friends." I grabbed my shit and stormed down the stairs. Charlie was hot on my tail. "Bells, please stop this." He pleaded. "Don't you fucking call me that!" I sneered while throwing my shit on the kitchen table. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. There was nothing in the fridge besides a half gallon of milk. Of course, so I pulled the box of Lucky Charms out of the cabinet and poured myself a bowl. Charlie refilled his coffee cup and sat at the table. I sat down next to him, "I thought you were running late?" I asked. "Yeah, just thought I would give you a little company" He mumbled. Breathing deeply in through my nose, I huffed out a response. It took everything in me not to give him snarky response. "Dad, I'm fine really. If you need to leave you can. I'm just gonna finish up my cereal and head off to school" Finishing off with a tight lip smile. He chuckled, "You act like this is all killing you. It'll get better with time Bells. Please trust me on that." I put off yelling at him for calling me Bells again and nodded my head at him. "Okay, I'm off then. Have a good first day of school kiddo." He pushed himself up out of his seat, placed the cup in the sink and headed out of the door. "You mind running to the store after school and picking up a few things?" "I don't know. I'm not really good at that shit." I said around my last bite of cereal. "No, no just pick up a few things like milk, eggs, juice. You can also pick up something else for breakfast if you don't want cereal tomorrow." He said while putting on his jacket. "Sure, sure" I answered while placing my bowl in the sink next to his cup. If he thought I going to the store _**and**_ washing the dishes he is fucking high. We'll probably not with being the Chief of the town's people and everything. I chuckled while putting on my scarf and coat. I heard the cruiser pulling out of the drive way and I felt like I could breath for the first time. Charlie had been hovering me since the first day I arrived. I had been sentenced to fucking Forks, Washington. My mother said she couldn't handle my shit anymore, so fucking dramatic all the fucking time. She just wanted to spend time with her poor excuse for a husband _**Phil**_. Whatever. I was better off without those two anyways. I have been ignoring Renee's emails, texts, calls whatever else she could think of to get a hold of me. Charlie didn't get in between whatever was going on with my and Renee because me and Charlie had enough of our own fucking problems to deal with. I felt like my life was a fucking soap opera. I finally made my way outside to the only thing that could possibly even help show a silver lining in this nightmare. I climbed into my 2010 Kia Soul, and put the keys into the ignition. Forks is a little town. One stop light small. They had some people with a little old money from what I have heard. There was diffiently no sigh of the 'Old Money' though. I plugged in my IPod and cranked up some _**Trey Songz 'Bottoms Up'**_. Just as soon as the school came into view, I started to get really nervous. I always knew people when I went to school in Phoenix. Or actually everyone knew me. Girls want to be me, guys want to be with me, and I was about to unleash everything I had on Forks High School.

* * *

**This story is going to have all the same characters that we have come to learn and love. There are going to be plenty of twist and turns in this story. As you can tell from this first chapter that Bella isn't the same sweet girl that we are all used too. She has many of the same problems that everyday teen girls go through plus more. If ya'll have any questions this please ask!**


End file.
